Nuevas sensaciones y un nuevo amor
by Ookami-no-Senshi
Summary: que pasa cuando ash escribe una carta para desahogar todos los sentiemientos que siempre tubo guarados y May encontrase esta carta que sucederia? -el juego acambiado con el pasado de Ace revelado por Ash que decision tomara May
1. Prólogo

Nuevas sensaciones y un nuevo amor

Prólogo

Saben es gracioso decirlo, pero aunque nadie lo crea yo estuve total y profundamente enamorado de una chica, al principio todo empezó muy mal, jajaja como poderlo olvidar destrocé su bicicleta en cuanto nos conocimos, pero gracias a eso me permitió viajar con ella, al principio solo viajaba conmigo por su bicicleta rota, después fue solo por querer acompañarme, mas según ella es porque aun no le había pagado su bicicleta, mas nunca tuve el valor de decirle que me gustaba,! NO¡, no solo me gustaba comencé a amarla, yo siendo un novato y ella mi maestra a pesar de que mi amigo y compañero Brook me enseñaba, ella fue la primera, siempre tan terca, tan fuerte, tan hermosa, y sin embargo tan frágil y gentil al mismo tiempo, se que siempre no peleábamos, se que siempre discutíamos, mas sin embargo dejarla fue lo más duro que paso en mi vida o eso creía.

Ya han pasado 3 meses de eso mas sin embargo ya no la extraño como antes cuando llegue aquí a hoenn, recuerdo que con solo ver un pokemon de agua me hacia extrañarla cual princesa extraña a su caballero, hey no me culpen era bastante inmaduro, bueno aun lo soy , pero ahora he cambiado tanto, ya no solo visto distinto , si no que me siento distinto, gracias a ella, gracias esa joven tan linda que conocí aquí en hoenn, todo te lo debo a ti May, cuando le conocí era una niña tan miedosa y asustadiza, que me desesperaba pero, poco a poco fue cambiando y la verdad se ha vuelto una coordinadora de miedo, jajaja óiganme hablando de chicas cuando creen que solo tengo cabeza para los pokemons, pero se equivocan, por eso escribo esto una nota de confesión porque no quiero que nadie se entere de esto pero de mi pecho seguro siempre a querido salir, ya es tarde y termino esta nota con una última declaración y esa es

TE AMO MAY BALANCE, amo tu manera de ser te amo como eres, y quisiera que siempre estuvieras a mi lado.

-bueno ya me he desahogado –dice el entrenador sentado contra un árbol mientras guardaba lo que recién escribió en su mochila esperando que nunca fuese encontrado-bien mañana llegaremos a ciudad Lavaridge, por mi siguiente medalla- observando aquel cielo nocturno mientras camina a su tienda pero antes de llegar se detiene frente a la de May-Que descanse mi dulce May- dice con un aire de tranquilidad y cariño dejando salir sus emociones, reemprendiendo paso a su tienda para por fin dormir.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Descubriendo tu secreto

Comienza un día común, mientras vemos como pikachu intenta inútilmente despertar a un total y completamente dormido Ash Kétchup, después de un rato de tratar por fin se rindió y lo dejo en paz para salir de la tienda a avisarle a Brook que Ash está totalmente dormido.

-Valla con este Ash nunca ira a cambiar- decía el moreno mientras terminaba de preparar lo que parecía una sopa- que bueno que mi tía Chepina me di la receta-levantándose para comenzar a poner la mesa esperando que su amigo y compañero despertase- pikachu ¿podrías ver si May y Max ya se han levantado?- decía este mientras ve como pikachu asiente y se dirige hacia la tienda de May y Max y comienza a poner los platos.

Pikachu Entra en la tienda y ve que Max y May ya se encontraban arreglándose ya listos para salir, al ver esto pikachu salió de la tienda y le aviso a Brook que ya estaban despiertos.

Pasados unos minutos los hermanos salen de la tienda, para ver la mesa ya puesta y percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la sopa que preparo Brook.

-Valla huele delicioso- dice la hija de norman mientras comienza a caminar para seguido tomar asiento a la mesa y esperar la comida siendo seguida por su hermano el cual al oler ese delicioso aroma no pudo evitar que algunos gruñidos de su estomago se escapase- valla sí que debes tener hambre Max- diciendo esto el aludido volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz que lo llamo, para encontrarse a un Brook con una bandeja con 3 tazones de sopa- Creo que tienes razón además eso huele fantástico Brook como podría resistirme ante semejante aroma- Decía Max mientras tomaba su asiento pero una duda salió a relucir, pero May pareció adelantársele- Oye Brook ¿Por qué Ash no está aquí?- dijo preocupada la chica esperando que todo estuviese bien-Pues el muy flojo parece que estuvo despierto hasta tarde y ahora se quedo durmiendo- Decía Brook mientras no podía evitar que la risa se le escapase al pensar que su mejor amigo jamás cambiaria-Ese Ash es un holgazán y eso que hoy llegaremos a la ciudad para su combate, y aun así no se levanta temprano- dicho esto todos comienzan a reír para acto seguido comenzar a comer.

Pasadas un par de horas Brook le pide a May que levante a Ash que ya es hora de que se levante oh no llegarían a tiempo al pueblo para la batalla de Ash, así sin más que decir May entro a la tienda de Ash pero al ir entrando patea la mochila del joven entrenador haciendo que todas sus pokebolas y cosas se salgan de ella-si que soy torpe, lo mejor será que vuelva a guardar todo-arrodillándose comenzó a levantar las cosas esperando que no haber roto nada en la mochila de Ash, al comenzar a guardar todo vio las pokebolas, así siguió cuando encontró la ropa interior , se sonrojo cual tomate y la guardo lo más rápido que pudo, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con un pañuelo, el cual por el diseño no podía ser de él, era muy colorido y con colores muy afeminados, lo guardo y prosiguió hasta encontrarse con una álbum de fotos, al abrirlo comenzó a ver fotos de cuando Ash viajaba por kanto y jotho, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al ver a un Ash más pequeño que se veía que era bastante más inmaduro, hasta que llego a una foto, una foto que le impacto , un Ash abrazando a una Misty en lo que parecía un festival, May se sintió como si fuera a llorar, al notar esa sonrisa de Ash y ver que claramente era una foto sacada de infraganti , no pudo soportarlo y arrojo a la mochila el álbum, y continuo guardando todo, hasta que llego a lo que parecía un pedazo de papel cuando lo agarro lo quiso empezar a leer pero en ese momento escucho como el entrenador despertaba.

-que bien dormí- decía el entrenador tratando de levantarse, pero al ver la tienda nota que no se haya solo, y se pregunta que hará May-¿May que haces aquí? y¿ qué haces con mi mochila?- al escuchar la voz de Ash , May guardo rápidamente el papel en su blusa, guardo rápidamente todo pero vio la vieja gorra de Ash y la tomo-pues venia a despertarte pero le pegue accidentalmente a tu mochila y pues se salió todo- decía mientras volteaba y le mostraba la gorra mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas aunque se sentía desecha por dentro- ya veo jejeje sabes esa gorra que sostienes una vez se la robo un primite fue tan divertido- así comenzó a contar la historia mientras May escuchaba y se reía de alguna partes al igual que Ash-y así recorrimos la montaña en un día en vez de 2 o 3-decia riéndose mientras recordaba ese día, mientras observaba como la joven coordinadora se reía igual que el- si quieres puedes quedarte con la gorra-le decía este sonriendo- pero que dices Ash según me contaste esta gorra es muy preciada no podría aceptarla-decía sin saber que mas decir- tranquila May amo esa gorra pero tengo esta otra y además se que caerá en bunas manos le decía mientras tomaba las manos de la muchacha que al sentir el roce e sonrojo- gracias por esa confianza Ash te prometo que la cuidare mucho, pero no se me hace justo también debería darte algo yo ¿no crees?-le decía sonriendo sintiéndose en la séptima nube y dejando atrás esa tristeza que la embargo hace un rato- vamos Ash dime ¿qué quieres? – el comenzó a pensar que quería pero no quería decirlo pero sin darse cuenta 4 palabras que no debía decir- te quiero a ti- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo comenzó a pensar que hacer, por otra parte May esperando la respuesta, medio escucho lo que Ash le pediría así que no escucho muy bien-¿Qué dijiste Ash?- pregunto sin entender – que ¿Qué te gustaría a ti- aliviándose de que May parecía no haber escuchado bien-no lose lo que tú quieras darme estará bien-decía rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, dejando ver que estaba vestido- Ash que no te cambiaste para dormir?- preguntaba una confundida May-Al parecer no supongo que tenia tanto sueño que se me olvido jajaja- poniéndose su gorra mientras ríe al decir estas palabras- bueno vamos May o si no llegaremos tarde a mi batalla-Sale de la tienda dejando a una May Sonriente y abrazando la gorra.

Pasado un rato y después de que Ash por fin desayuno, si claro desayuno siendo la 1 de la tarde , deshicieron el campamento y emprendieron el viaje hacia ciudad Lavaridge donde Ash tendría su batalla para intentar obtener su cuarta medalla de gimnasio, pero en el camino May iba indecisa ya que quería ponerse la gorra que le dio Ash pero no quería que responder preguntas de cómo la obtuvo a su hermano y a su amigo Brook, pasado un rato de caminar, decidió mejor no usarla y se concentro en su estrategia para el próximo concurso pokemon, pero recordó el papel que encontró entre las cosas de Ash así que decidió leerlo y después de decidir esto les dijo a los chicos que tenía que descansar que tenía hambre, y claro como bien sabemos Ash también, siendo lo mejor decidieron comer, mientras Brook preparaba la comida los otros 3 pusieron la mesa para acto seguido dejar salir a todos sus pokemons, cuando Brook esperaba que terminara de calentar descubrió que ya no tenía casi agua siendo el caso decidió mandar a alguien por mas- Chicos ya casi no tengo agua podría por favor alguno ir a buscar donde conseguir más- dijo mientras supervisaba la comida- yo iré-se ofreció May sin chistar- Segura May por que podría ir Ash-viendo a May al decir esto- si tranquilo no tardo- y así se comenzó a adentrar en el bosque , poco a poco fue caminando cuando cerca de ahí encontró un rio del cual rápidamente tomo el agua y se dispuso a regresar pero al caminar volvió a recordar el trozo de papel , y asi sacándolo de su blusa se dispuso a leerlo, sentándose en un árbol cercano comenzó a leer.

Carta: Saben es gracioso decirlo, pero aunque nadie lo crea yo estuve total y profundamente enamorado de una chica, al principio todo empezó muy mal, jajaja como poderlo olvidar destrocé su bicicleta en cuanto nos conocimos, pero gracias a eso me permitió viajar con ella, al principio solo viajaba conmigo por su bicicleta rota, después fue solo por querer acompañarme, mas según ella es porque aun no le había pagado su bicicleta, mas nunca tuve el valor de decirle que me gustaba,! NO¡, no solo me gustaba comencé a amarla, yo siendo un novato y ella mi maestra a pesar de que mi amigo y compañero Brook me enseñaba, ella fue la primera, siempre tan terca, tan fuerte, tan hermosa, y sin embargo tan frágil y gentil al mismo tiempo, se que siempre no peleábamos, se que siempre discutíamos, mas sin embargo dejarla fue lo más duro que paso en mi vida o eso creía

"May al leer se sentía devastada no sabía el por qué le dolía y mucho su pecho estaba apunto de arrojar la carta, pero vio que decía mas y decidió terminar de leer"

Ya han pasado 3 meses de eso mas sin embargo ya no la extraño como antes cuando llegue aquí a hoenn, recuerdo que con solo ver un pokemon de agua me hacia extrañarla cual princesa extraña a su caballero, hey no me culpen era bastante inmaduro, bueno aun lo soy , pero ahora he cambiado tanto, ya no solo visto distinto , si no que me siento distinto, gracias a ella, gracias esa joven tan linda que conocí aquí en hoenn, todo te lo debo a ti May, cuando le conocí era una niña tan miedosa y asustadiza, que me desesperaba pero, poco a poco fue cambiando y la verdad se ha vuelto una coordinadora de miedo, jajaja óiganme hablando de chicas cuando creen que solo tengo cabeza para los pokemons, pero se equivocan, por eso escribo esto una nota de confesión porque no quiero que nadie se entere de esto pero de mi pecho seguro siempre a querido salir, ya es tarde y termino esta nota con una última declaración y esa es

TE AMO MAY BALANCE, amo tu manera de ser te amo como eres, y quisiera que siempre estuvieras a mi lado.

-No puede ser- decía May no podía creer lo que estaba ahí escrito y con la letra de Ash comenzó a sentir algo cálido dentro de sí y ese dolor que había sentido cuando leyó la primera parte se esfumo para dar paso a un sentimiento cálido, y después de eso lo entendió ella amaba a Ash no sabía desde cuándo-May ¿donde estas?- se oía la voz de alguien llamándole pero ella estaba en completo shock- ¡Ah¡ May ahí estas ¿Qué lees?- dijo el dueño de la voz- ella volteo para encontrarse con …


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: AMOR, RIVALES, AUXILIIIIIIIIIIO**

FLASHBACK

-No puede ser- decía May no podía creer lo que estaba ahí escrito y con la letra de Ash comenzó a sentir algo cálido dentro de sí y ese dolor que había sentido cuando leyó la primera parte se esfumo para dar paso a un sentimiento cálido, y después de eso lo entendió ella amaba a Ash no sabía desde cuándo-May ¿donde estas?- se oía la voz de alguien llamándole pero ella estaba en completo shock- ¡Ah¡ May ahí estas ¿Qué lees?- dijo el dueño de la voz- ella volteo para encontrarse con …

ENDFLASHBACK

Ella volteo para encontrarse con su pequeño hermano que la veía con una mirada inquisitiva- y bien May ¿qué leías?- le pregunto de manera suspicaz el pequeño del grupo.

Pues… veras esto es una carta que me mando mamá-decía algo nerviosa y levantándose del suelo y viendo al pequeño con una cara algo perturbada.

¿Enserio? y entonces porque no me la mostraste o me dijiste algo ¿he? Hermana—decía este cual detective siente que a atrapado al criminal.

Pooooorque… porque es para mí la carta ya sabes cosas de chicas que seria vergonzoso que las leyera alguien más ¿no crees Max?-sonriéndole tiernamente y sintiéndose aliviada de poderse haber ingeniado tan buena respuesta.

¡Oooooooooooh¡ ya veo asi que era eso jajaja yo pensé que era una carta de amor o algo asi que gracioso ¿no crees?-decía el enano del grupo mientras pensaba que avergonzaría a su hermana, y cierto fue cuando vio que empezaba esta a enrojecer como tomate.

¡Maaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxx! Ahora si te mato-y asi comenzó a corretear a su hermano mientras gritaba "eres de lo peor" y "morirás maldito entrometido", pasado unos momentos en los que May pudo posar sus manos sobre el pequeño Max y ponerle un soberano zape , y ya más calmada le pregunta-¿A qué viniste?-.

¡Au¡ ¡au¡ mi cabecita- se quejaba Max mientras le salían lagrimitas- solo te buscaba porque ya te habías tardado y no regresabas con el agua que debiste traer- aun sobándose el chichón mientras veía a May con cara de pocos amigos-todos esperaban que no te hubiese pasado nada malo, pero mira te halle aquí leyendo una carta en vez de llevar el agua y dejar que todos nos muramos de hambre.

-Rascándose la cabeza algo apenada- perdón Max pero ¿que no Brook ya estaba hirviendo la comida? –preguntaba desconcertada, mientras recordaba haber salido del campamento y Brook ya iba a hervir la comida.

May, que cosas dice Brook necesita el agua ahora que no tenía suficiente realmente para preparar el estofado de su tía Chepina –diciendo esto saco una botella llena de agua- como no aparecías fui a buscarte pero no te hallaba asi que tome el agua de un rio a pocos metros de aquí y al regresar te vi.

Jejeje perdóname enserio Max es que era urgente leer esa carta además ya tenemos el agua asi que regresemos ¿te parece?-decía dándole un feliz sonrisa y antes de esperar respuesta de este lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo corriendo de regreso al campamento.

En el campamento se ve a un Ash muriéndose de hambre junto con un pikachu burlándose de su amigo ya que el sí pudo comer- no te burles Pikachu, no es justo que tu si hayas podido comer y yo no-decía con lagrimitas en los ojos, cuando rugió de nuevo su estomago volteo para ver por donde se había ido su amada hace un rato y comenzó a desear que nada malo le hubiese pasado, otro rugido mas de estomago y comenzó a rezar que llegara pronto no solo por estar preocupado si no porque también se hallaba muriéndose de hambre y como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus suplicas regresaba May acompañada de Max y se comenzó a reír para sus adentros, no entendía porque pero desde anoche que escribió esa carta se sentía más liberado y tranquilo además de que ya no sentía la presión de que guardaba ese sentimiento aunque lo hiciese, al verla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa admirar todo su cuerpo, primero vio esos preciosos zafiros que tenia por ojos y que por algún motivo brillaban mas que nunca, siguió y comenzó a ver su boca, de un color rosa y se recordó que May no usaba maquillaje pero eso no importaba ya que esos labios asi solos se veían tan apetecibles y lo invitaban a besarlos, y después como buen hombre que es se fijo en lo demás de su cuerpo recorriendo desde su senos hasta sus tobillos y sonrojándose en el acto, y claro era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo y claro tenía que admitir que May era una muy pero muy hermosa chica , era simplemente perfecta a su criterio, además de ser una chica sumamente linda y tierna, tenía que admitirlo esa chica lo traía loco cuando algo lo despertó de su ensoñación -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAASH¡- grito una preocupada May que tenia rato tratando de hablarle pero este no respondía- ¡ah¡ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- decía despertando de su mundo para darse cuenta que se hallaba sentado en el mismo sitio pero tenía algo de saliva en la mejilla.

¿Por qué no me respondías Ash?-preguntaba la preocupa y algo sonrojada May al haberse dado cuenta que Ash por un momento la vio con ojos de pura ternura cuando llegaba-¡Ah¡ perdóname May es que pensaba en que me muero de hambre y empecé alucinar con comida jajaja- respondió un nervioso y avergonzado entrenador-jajaja no te digo Ash, bueno ya esta lista la comida al parecer Brook hallo una botella de agua en su mochila asi que ya esta lista-decía sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de El entrenador, que al hacer esta acción provoco como una descarga eléctrica en ambos quienes al verse a los ojos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, poco a poco sus corazones iban aumentando el ritmo, y comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente , y sintiendo el rose de los labios del otro y apunto ya de besarse escucharon u n grito a lo lejos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –cuando oyeron esto se separaron rápido y comenzaron a ver de dónde provenía semejante grito, y al voltear de donde venia, lograron ver a una chica y junto a ella un miltank que también venia escapando de lo que parecía un ursaring bastante enojado , al ver esta escena Ash reconoció a la chica y soltando la mano de May, grito un fuerte - ¡PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO A ESE URSARING!- el pokemon eléctrico luciendo su poder lanzo un potente impactrueno al ursaring que salió huyendo poco después.

La chica al lograr detenerse, vio quien era su salvador y al reconocerlo solo pudo correr y abrazarlo causando la impresión de este y claro los celos de la joven coordinadora-¡ASH¡ cuánto tiempo si verte-decía la joven chica, de una hermosos ojos rosas un cabello del mismo color , quien va vistiendo un conjunto de short y blusa blancos con rayas – espera un momento, ¿qué hace aquí Withney?- preguntaba un asombrado Ash mientras separaba un poco a la chica- pues es que vine a ver a unos familiares aquí a Lavaridge y pues me extravié y después accidentalmente pate a ese Ursaring y pues me eche a correr –se rascaba la cabeza junto a miltank que imitaba a su entrenadora- jajaja asi que eso paso, solo tú dices tengo un atajo y te extravías-decía el entrenador empezando reír mientras el pokemon de este y la entrenadora junto a su pokemon lo secundaban- cof… cof… ¿Quién es ella Ashi?- preguntaba May mientras le brincaba un venita en la frente- Discúlpame May ella es un vieja amiga y líder de Gimnasio del pueblo Golden Rod en Jotho su nombre es Withney y Withney ella es May una coordinadora y buena amiga que conocí aquí en Hoenn – después de decir esto ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos y al mismo tiempo y con un toque cargado en su voz ambas pronunciaron un mucho gusto para acto seguido Withney acercase su rostro al oído de May –aléjate de él es mío chiquilla- y asi retirándose suavemente de su oído con una sonrisa que parecería gato sonriente – espero nos llevemos muy bien May- Dándole una sonrisa algo maliciosa- bien vamos es la hora de la comida- decía emocionado el entrenador mientras caminaba con ambas chicas a sus lados May en el lado derecho pensativa, y a una sonriente Withney en el lado izquierdo pero antes de llegar un garra metálica bajo desde el cielo atrapando a May-!AUXILIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO¡ !AAAASHH¡-gritando con toda su fuerza , haciendo que Ash voltease de inmediato pero solo para encontrarse ya con un May que iba siendo jalada por una garra y al tratar de ver quien o quienes se la llevaban solo pudo ver el sol que pronto hizo que se encegueciese un momento para bajar la mirada y al subirla de nuevo no encontrar nada - !MAAAAAYYYYYY¡-grito desesperado el entrenador para caer de rodillas llorando por no haber salvado a la que no solo era su amiga si no la persona a quien amaba- !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue el último grito que dio para acto seguido caer desmayado mientras una preocupada Withney lo levantaba y trataba de llevar a donde se supone que se hallaban los otros 2.

¿Quién habrá secuestrado a May? Y ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué Ash se desmayo de la nada? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo titulado: guerra, verdades y ¿Por qué traes un vestido?


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: guerra, verdades y ¿Por qué traes un vestido?

Después de el imprevisto desmayo de Ash y el secuestro de May, Withney comenzó a llevar al inconsciente entrenador a donde se supone se hallaban Brook y Max, pero pasado unos minutos vio como ambos chicos se acercaban corriendo, para acto seguido el criador tomar al entrenador en brazos y preguntar a la joven lo que sucedía.

-Withney ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntaba el criador a la líder de gimnasio.

- pues ni yo misma lose Brook vine a hoeen a ver a unos familiares, pero me ataco un ursaring y Ash me protegió cuando me presento a su amiga May todo estaba bien, hasta que una garra atrapo a May, no pudimos ver quienes la secuestraron, Ash comenzó a llorar y de repente, pego un grito y callo desmayado – respondió la joven mientras veía preocupada al joven que se hallaba en sostenido en los brazos del criador pokemon.

-ya veo con que eso sucedió- diciendo esto Brook tomando en brazos a Ash lo comenzó a llevar al campamento pero había una persona que au no estaba conforme con situación.

-Dime ¿Por qué secuestraron a mi hermana? y ¿porque Ash no la protegió?- preguntaba el chaparro 4 ojo a la linda joven.

-no lose solo se la llevaron y Ash no pudo hacer nada porque la secuestraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta realmente hasta que pego un grito y Ash a la hora de ver quienes fueron no pudo hacer nada lo encegueció el sol y no pudo ni ver y cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie- decía la joven mientras dejaba solo al niño siguiendo el mismo camino que Brook había seguid al partir de ahí.

-No puede ser hermana por que – se decía el joven mientras comenzaba a llorar y seguía el camino por donde llego.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar más específicamente en lo que parecía una especie de dirigible, vemos como se encuentras una May desmayada sobre una cama algo por asi decirlo extravagante en general la habitación es sumamente extravagante, siendo esta como una suite presidencial, teniendo todos los lujos y todo y la cama siendo de esas que hasta cortinero tiene, mas poco a poco vemos como nuestra coordinadora, comienza a abrir los ojos, solo para hallarse al despertar unos ojos de color rojo intenso para después lograr distinguir a alguien que era completamente igual a Ash mas su cabello mucho más largo como a media espalda y vistiendo lo que sería un traje similar al de Sephiroth de Final Fantasy 7 .

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunto la entrenadora mientras se sentaba en la cama toda exaltada y temiendo que le fuese a pasar algo.

-Tranquila señorita Balance no le sucederá nada- decía el hombre sonriéndole- Mi nombre es Ace Milford soy el líder del el quipo Flourite- se presentaba el hombre mientras le hacia una reverencia- y se que usted es la señorita May Balance hija de Norman Balance líder de gimnasio de ciudad petalburgo y también se que su familia tiene una extraña historia no es asi – decía el hombre mientras tomaba asiento frente a la cama y observaba como nuestra heroína abría como platos los ojos al escuchar eso

- espere ¿cómo sabe usted eso?- preguntaba insegura la joven- ni siquiera mis mejores amigos sabían la verdad acerca de mi pasado familiar- decir que estaba asustada era poco estaba aterrada, al ver que l copia de Ash estaba frente a ella y no solo eso conocía el oscuro secreto de su familia.

- Pues es difícil de explicar y mas fue difícil hallar a la descendientes de los guardianes de Rayquaza el gran pokemon esmeralda- decía riéndose maliciosamente- además se que estas incomoda en este momento al parecerme al chico con el que estaba no es cierto May- su nombre lo dijo imitando perfectamente la voz del entrenador pokemon.

- Espera ¿cómo es posible que puedas hablar igual que él?- levantándose bruscamente de la cama y acercándose muy pero muy enfurecida al joven.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- reía discretamente- porque yo soy por asi decirlo parte de el pero que él te diga la verdad él es el que debe decirte princesa esmeralda- diciendo esto , evito un golpe que iba directo a su rostro- oh vamos princesa no te pongas asi- decía riendo mientras esquivaba otro golpe.

- no me vuelvas a llamar asi y o renuncie a ese título yo detesto ese nombre- decía apretando los puños- y dime ¿qué harás conmigo?- preguntaba temiendo cual podría ser su destino

- pues la verdad voy a usarte para despertar a Rayquaza y para atraer a Ash aquí, tengo cosas que arreglar con el- decía esto mientras comenzaba a irse- por cierto si necesitas algo pulsa el botón de la pared y vendrá alguien del equipo para servirte lo que necesites-saliendo por la puerta antes de escucharse una cerradura trabándose-

-Ash por favor ven por mi por favor- llorando y sacaba la carta pero al sacarla logro ver algo que no había notado, había algo escrito en el reverso- que será esto – decía aun dejando caer lagrimas solo para encontrarse con lo que parecía un poema o lo que parecía el comienzo de un poema y viendo detenidamente decía algo antes de empezar:

"Este poema no sé si sea lo más correcto de escribir o este lo mejor hecho pero solo se que es para esa chica que me trae loco, es para esa dulce y bella chica por quien no duermo, es para ti May:

A pesar de que el prisionero se escapa,

Está gravemente herido,

Su vida esta a salvo, sin embargo

por una mujer de la otra nación.

Comienza una vida de reclusión con ella

Cual Promesa que se espera,

De la dicha eterna

Pero como la felicidad crece, también lo hace la culpa,

De no cumplir el juramento a sus amigos.

No hay odio, sólo la alegría

para ser querido solo por ti

héroe del amanece, sandor de mundos los sueños del mañana tienen el alma rota El orgullo se pierde

se despojan las alas el final está cerca.

La búsqueda de tres amigo

pero sus destinos se separan por la búsqueda de su destino

uno es atrapado en su mundo,

uno logra su cometido,

y la que es dejada atrás se convierte en mi heroina.

Pero los tres estan unidos por un juramento solemne,

para buscar la respuesta juntos, de nuevo

Incluso si el mañana es estéril de promesas  
Nada prevendrá mi regreso por ti

Para convertirme en el rocío que apaga la tierra  
Para evitar las arenas, los mares, los cielos

Te ofrezco este sacrificio silencioso

"Sé que no es el mejor poema del mundo pero dice algunas cosas que se que pasaran pero sin importar que yo seguiré a tu lado May aunque sepa que nunca leerás esto, pero aun asi esto es lo que puedo decir y se que tu siempre estarás en mi corazón mi linda May"

Al terminar de leer eso, la joven comenzó a sentir una presión horrible en el pecho y comenzó a llorar, ese poema como decía Ash decía cosas que podrían suceder pero ella solo se sentía feliz de que el pensase en ella, y no solo eso al final del poema decía con todo y la firma de Ash 2 palabras que le causaron un corto circuito metal por segunda vez "TE AMO".

Cuando por fin su mente logro reaccionar y despertó del shock, solo pudo abrazar la nota y estrujarla contra su pecho y sintiéndose renovada y sabiendo que Ash la rescataría, se recostó en la cama y guardando la carta en su blusa donde nadie la encontrase, se comenzó a quedar dormida al saber que Ash la rescataría.

En lo que sucedía todo esto nuestro entrenador y héroe comenzaba a soñar algo extraño él se hallaba en una habitación oscura y por más que caminaba no haya el rumbo cuando de repente brillo una luz y frente a él aparecieron Mew y Mewtwo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ash?- escuchaba decir al pokemon clonado.

-Espera Mewtwo ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Dónde me hallo?- preguntaba confundido el entrenador cuando junto a Mewtwo y Mew aparecieron otra horda de pokemons legendarios cuando alguien le responde.

- Este sitio Ash es tu mente y no comunicamos contigo a través de ella y tus sueños – respondió Lugia quien venía acompañado de Raikou, Entei Suicune, Ho-Oh, Celebi y de los 27 uknowns- tiempo sin verte Ash- decía sonriendo Lugia.

-¿cómo es posible? están todos los pokemons legendarios ¿qué sucede aquí?- preguntaba sumamente confundido el entrenador- no es que no me guste verlos de nuevo amigos pero enserio ¿Qué sucede?

- no es fácil de explicarlo Ash pero necesitamos de tu ayuda una vez más- decía una voz tras él y al voltear a ver vio a Latíos y Latías siendo acompañados por los 3 Regis y claro como sabemos Jirachi, Deoxys, y claro Groudon, Kyogre y el ultimo el gran Rayquaza – se que tu conoces a un hombre llamado Ace Milford ¿no?- pregunto Latías por su mente a Ash.

-¿Cómo conocen a ese hombre? ¿Quien le hablo de ese maldito?- decía Ash mientras comenzaba a enojarse bastante

-Debes calmarte Ash- decía Mewtwo- te contare la versión corta para no alargarme- mientras el pokemon se acerca a Ash y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza pasa todos sus recuerdos a Ash- como vez planea atacar a Arceus nuestro dios pero la ventaja es que Todavía falta mucho para su despertar asi que no te preocupes entrena y hazte fuerte- Decía Mewtwo mientras se alejaba del entrenador y notaba como se comenzaba a enfurecer aun mas.

-Ese maldito –apretando fuerte los puños y porque May porque ella- comenzando a soltar lagrimas de frustración.

- porque ella es la clave para obtener el poder de Rayquaza el guardián terreno- tomando la palabra Latíos para explicarle la situación- si viste bien en la memoria de Mewtwo ella es la descendiente de aquellos único capaces de despertar a Rayquaza y con el poder de él podría lograr despertar a los guardianes de tiempo espacio y no podemos permitir eso- viendo la furia de Ash- si quieres podemos ayudarte a hallarla chico enamorado- comenzando a reírse al ver como Ash al oir esto se sonrojo

- No seas malo Latíos – Aun rojo- asi que ¿qué debo de hacer para rescatarla?, hare lo que sea-

-hoy alrededor de las 11:00 pm Articuno pasara por ti para llevarte a donde ella se encuentra eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti Ash – Decía Lugia viendo al entrenado- confiamos una vez más en ti Ash Ketchum por favor sálvanos una cosa más disculpa por noquearte de esa manera aunque le dijimos a Deoxys que fuera suave te pego muy fuerte con su conexión mental – disculpándose para acto seguido desaparecer junto a todos los pokemons legendarios.

-No se preocupen yo los salvare- comenzando a despertar – rayos que sueño – logrando despertar y viendo a su alrededor logrando ver a Brook cocinando a Withney ayudándolo y Max no lo veía- oigan chicos qué hora es- viendo como ya oscureció-

-Ash que bueno que despierta estábamos preocupados por ti- Dijo Withney lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo- ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues ni yo mismo lose – recordando el sueño- pero necesito salvar a May levantándose como podía mientras alejaba a Withney

-ya lose Ash pero debes descansar mañana la buscaremos que están por dar las 11- Decía el criador acercándose a su amigo-asi que tranquilo

-AAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHH- escucho el grito del pequeño Max- Despertaste ¿estás bien? ¿Vas a rescatar a mi hermana?- comenzaba a preguntar el chaparro 4 ojos llorando al ver a Ash.

-Asi es Max no puedo permitir que le pase algo- Decía logrando por fin levantándose – Brook iré a caminar un poco no tardare necesito despejarme- tomando sus pokebolas y a pikachu comenzó a caminar- no te preocupes los llevo porque aun estoy débil y no sé si pueda escapar- riendo torpemente desapareció entre los arboles.

-Espero que no haga locuras- decía suspirando el moreno ojos de raya-bueno mejor esperémoslo

En el bosque Ash esperaba a Articuno , cuando pikachu lo vio le pregunto a su manera que pasaba y este solo le respondió que enfrentaría su pasado y salvarían a May dejando al pokemon eléctrico algo confundido pero apoyando a su entrenador, cuando comenzaron a oir el aleteo de unas alas para darse cuenta que Articuno estaba llegando.

Después de subir a Articuno y comenzar a volar lograron ver el dirigible de color de la fluorita, acercándose, Articuno dejo a Ash en lo que debería ser el vestuario de los hombres para que pudiese disfrazarse después de que Ash le comento su plan a a Articuno que consistía en infiltrarse como uno de ellos y asi llegar a May.

Por fin al haber logrado entrar a la nave comenzó a ver los casillero y loquers solo para encontrarse con que cometió un leve error, ese era el vestuario de damas, maldiciendo su mala suerte encontró varias ropas entre ellas un vestido de lo que parecía ser Sirvienta, y para su fortuna era de los vestidos largos que cubren todo muy bien , mientras siguió buscando encontró una peluca de color castaño y con el "cabello" hasta el final de la espalda como el cabello de Aeris de Final Fantasy 7- esto tiene que ser una broma- era lo que se repetía el entrenador mientras se vestía como sirvienta y escondía bien su ropa, y claro escondiendo también a su mejor amigo, para acto seguido verse al espejo y notar que para su desgracia no se veía mal, después de revisar que no venia nadie , salió lentamente y comenzando a buscar, hasta que se topo con un como mayordomo vestido con su traje de pingüino un joven de tez clara y ojos azulados lo veía directamente rezando que no lo descubriera.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el "mayordomo"

-Mi mi mi nombre es A Aisha soy nueva y me mandaron a ver el cuarto de la señorita Balance pero me extravié- Tratando de hacer sonar su voz lo mas femenina posible y al parecer lográndolo ya que vio como el mayordomo solo le sonreía.

-También recuerdo mi primer día aquí también me perdí – sonriéndole- sigue derecho este pasillo y después el primer cuarto a la derecha- Decía con cara pensante- déjame te llevo para mí que aun no han puesto tu bio firma si eres nueva-mientras caminaba hacia el lugar indicado

Asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegó a la habitación indicada y el joven "mayordomo" colocando su ojo en lo que parecía una cerradura y de un momento a otro esta se abrió- bien listo Aisha te veré al rato por cierto mi nombre es Errol por si me necesitas- dijo el joven yéndose de ahí.

-bien parece que lo logre- entrando a la habitación y notando que su amada se encontraba ahí dormida, y como si lo hubiesen hipnotizado, se acerco lentamente, a ella y tocándole la mejilla l robo un beso de sus hermosos labios, pero la joven al sentir esa presión en sus labios, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse la cara de un Ash disfrazado- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me vez asi?- viéndolo directamente.

-Rayos perdona May olvide quitarme esta peluca- al quitarse la peluca dejo ver al joven de cabello azabache, al verlo May no pudo evitar abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? tonto tontoo- seguía llorando la joven, el solo podía abrazar y sentirse feliz de volver a verla

-Tuve muchos problemas como vez- mostrándole el vestido- jajá que divertido ¿no cres?- decía el joven riéndose

Espera ¿por qué traes puesto un vestido?- decía la joven también empezando a reír- enserio te vez ridículo Ash mas sin embargo me alegra verte - abrazándolo aun mas fuerte

-Valla que escena tan bonita pero debo detenerla- decía Ace mientras lanzaba un golpe a Ash el cual detuvo con una mano- valla valla, el pequeño Ashy ha crecido

-Cállate Ace tú no sabes nada- y con el otro puño que tenia libre lanzo un golpe a Ace el cual paro con su ano libre- ¿por qué te llevaste May maldito?- alejándose de el para lanzar una patada la cual fue respondida con otra patada impactándose ambas piernas.

-Vamos esa no es forma de llamar a tu hermano mayor ¿o si Ash?- decía el otro alejándose de el para sonreírle

-Espera Ash ¿el es tu hermano Ash?- preguntaba una confundida May-¿Cómo es posible?

-El fue exiliado de pueblo paleta cuando casi mata a Zapdos- decía enfurecido.

¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Cómo que Ash tiene un hermano? Y ¿lograra sacar a May de ahí? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo titulado: Familia, Honor y ¡¿por qué rayos tienes esa carta contigo?¡ no se lo pierdan


End file.
